monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stygian Zinogre(Supremacy)
A Stygian Zinogre beyond any normal Stygian Zinogre, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Stygian Zinogre is considered to be the second strongest Supremacy Species in New World. Explanation A very old Zinogre that rarely ever shows its face in the mountains. This Stygian Zinogre is actually preparing to face off against an Elder Dragon. Aesthetic Differences Crimson tint on horns, face, and underbelly, orange-red fur, dark red spikes besides spikes always being exposed, an aura of Dragonbugs around it when fully charged, deeper roars, soulless red eyes, and all parts glow red. Habitat These rare Zinogre have only ever been seen appearing in the Misty Peaks during certain, rare seasons. More commonly, some can be seen living at the top of the mountains such as the Scared Mountain. Attacks and Moves Shares attacks with Stygian Zinogre(4th Gen). Dragonbug-Power Charge Combo: Can summon Dragon Bugs while charging up. Quaking Claw Slams: Its claw slams cause a quake effect when fully charged, though only a short range in front of it. Charging Up Counterattack: Now when charging up, it will occasionally stop and attack the hunter with any attack before continuing to charge up normally. Tornado-Backslam Combo: Combines its Tornado Tail Flip with its Backslam attack. Double Claw Slap: Slams its claws twice on the ground in normal Stygian Zinogre fashion, then slams its paws simultaneously on the ground while releasing a burst of Dragon element. Dragonbug Swarm: It will rear onto its hind legs and howl, and any Dragonbugs wandering around will immediately rush the hunter. If they connect, they will trap the hunter in their midst and then drag the hunter over to the Stygian Zinogre. It will then pin the hunter, plucking the hunter from the Dragonbug swarm and shaking the hunter around in its mouth. Dragonbug Star Formation: When it does its final charge, it won't just be surrounded by a burst of dragon. It will also summon five Dragonbugs around it that target one random hunter. Sentient Dragonbugs: Its Dragonbugs can wander around the map like Great Thunderbugs from MHFU. Dragon Burst: Shoots out Dragon combined with Water from its mouth as a weapon against hunters. Dragon Explosion: It will Backslam into the ground and then unleash a burst of dragon into the ground, forming a shockwave that soon explodes with Dragon energy. This attack has a wide range around the Stygian Zinogre. Dragonbug Rain: It will howl into the air and call for Dragonbugs from all around the area to fall upon the hunter randomly around the map. U-Turn Dragonbugs: When fully charged, it can summon a special type of Dragonbug but only two of them. These Dragonbugs can U-Turn if they miss the hunter, giving them another chance to strike the hunter. Dark Mist: It walks slowly towards the hunter, with an intense look to its face, as Dragonbugs, and other insects, cover the Zinogre. The bugs will surround it before it charges forward with a strange mysterious dark mist around it before stopping and howling in the air with multiple explosions of Dragon appearing around it. Hell's Fury: The Zinogre jumps backwards before using its claws to breakthrough the ground and summoning a large swarm of Dragonbugs to attack the hunters in front of it. Along with this are strange orange bugs that circle it while it sends the other bugs towards the hunters. These orange bugs kinda act like a shield for the Zinogre, similar to Rukodiora's rocks. They will leave the Zinogre after 15 seconds. Dragonbug Aura: The aura of bugs that surround it when fully charged will slowly turn a bright volcanic red. As they turn this color, the Stygian Zinogre will gain large amount of sparks that surround its body. When this happens, the Zinogre will gain a range boost along with a attack increase for about a minute. Wolf's Pride: It turns its head towards the hunter before howling in the air and lunge forward at a hunter three times. After doing so, it will turn back around and claw slam, four times, while advancing forward towards hunters. Dragon Spin: Jumps and spins in the air in similar way to Midogaron. While spinning, four Dragonbugs will gather around the Stygian Zinogre before it falls to the ground. As it falls to the ground, it'll recover quickly and roar causing the bugs to attack all hunters at once with U-Turn Dragonbugs. Dark Breath: Jumps into air before landing causing quake. After that, it shoots a burst of dragon in similar style to Deviljho before lifting up its head and howling at the moon. Hellhound Mode: The Supremacy Stygian Zinogre jumps in the middle of the Scared Mountain and begins to howl at the moon, when it loses 40% of its health. As it does this, bugs from all over the Misty Peaks gather around it and begin to swarm around the Zinogre making a mini twister around it. While this is happening, the bugs begin to circle the Zinogre faster before they fly up into the air and Dragon lightning begins to rain from the sky as they fly up. The black and red on its body glow and leave trails similar to Nargacuga and its head is down on the ground before it howls back towards the moon while Dragon lightning strikes the area. In this mode, the Stygian Zinogre's speed increases along with its attack power and the defense on its head. It also gains new abilities. Frontier Moveset: When it enters Hellhound Mode, its move set changes to that of the Zinogre(Frontier Gen). Bigger and Worse Attacks: Some of its attacks increase in size and range. Changing Bugs: In this mode, the bugs on its body will change to five different colors randomly every three minutes each color indicates a certain status effect it has. With its physical attacks, Stygian Zinogre can cause these effects instantly alongside Dragonblight. Yellow = Paralysis, Purple = Poison, Silver = Sleep, Orange = Blastblight, Blue = Thunderblight, and White = Waterblight. Stygian's Hell: A storm of Dragonbugs and other bugs will cover the Misty Peaks in a red darkness covering the night sky. From the Dragonbugs covering the sky, lightning filled with the Dragon element will fall on the area randomly every fifteen seconds. Red lights on the ground will indicate where they will strike. Dragon Overload: The Zinogre pretends to charge up before lightning strikes around it multiple times. It will than jump in the air and send five Dragonbugs to wander through the battlefield in a circling formation around it like Lagiacrus(4th Gen). Dragon Explosion: The Zinogre turns towards the hunter before jumping over them, seemily leaving the Sacred Mountain. After a few seconds, it will jump up and send a large swarm of a special type of Dragonbug towards the hunters before landing to the ground and roaring at them. After roaring, they begin to glow a volcanic red before exploding like Yama Tsukami's Thunderbugs. This attack can instant kill hunters. Devil's Inferno: Surrounds itself in a swarm of bugs before howling in the air. After howling in the air, it will send them towards a hunter before calling them back to itself. When it sends them towards the hunter, some of the bugs will be shot from left or right to hit any hunters trying to escape. Also, the Zinogre is open to attacks, especially towards the head. Dragonbug Thunderstorm: When the Zinogre is at 25% health, it will begin to perform this attack. When it does this it will call the Dragonbugs and tell them to rain down on the hunters but, will also tell them to cause massive lightning strikes. Each strike will actually cause quake and leave a hole for hunters to fall in. After the strikes, the Stygian Zinogre will jump at a hunter and attempt grab them. It will proceed to throw them in the air and shoot a huge burst of dragon out its mouth that can potentially KO the hunter. BGM/Theme Notes *This Stygian Zinogre is one deadly foe, even to powerful Elder Dragons. *It seems the Elder Dragon this Stygian Zinogre is facing is the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi. *While fighting this Stygian Zinogre in the mountains, hunters report seeing the glow of Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre in the Misty Peaks. It is as if this one powerful Stygian Zinogre super charged them quickly with its presence alone. *When it dies, the storm of bugs won't disappear surprisingly. *This monster's materials can be used to buy gems for a special skill known as Stygian's Power. **This skill grants hunters with Cold Cancel, Heat Cancel, Evasion +1, Attack Up(L), and Combination +20%. *This Stygian Zinogre is on a completely different level of charge compared to the Zinogre. It is unknown why its charge is so massive. Credits Joe333red: Thank you for making a render for Supremacy Stygian Zinogre. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus